DxD Rebirth
by Lightning Havoc
Summary: The power of the sacred gear is always shifting, always changing. The power of the dragon does as well. In some cases the power of Ddraig would exist in the soul of Issei but fate this time around has other ideas. Join Adam and his friend Zane as they discover the world of DxD, of Devils and Angels, and what it means to wield the power of a dragon! warning two OC's. more in ch 1.


High School DxD fanfic:

Announcements:

Hey guys this a new story that I have created during the months that I was gone. Like I said in winds of change I'm not going to bother you with the details of my absence. If your curious just PM me. Anyway this new story has two new OC'. However I've decided that rather than focus the entire story around them I'll be focusing on each and every character of Rias Gremorys peerage. For the most part Zane and Adam (the OC's) will be a main focus, their back stories will come first. However each individual in the peerage will have either a detailed back story (which will be an arc on their own) or just have an Arc centered on them. I know one of the main issues of having OC's is that they detract focus from the original content but in this case it will not happen. If that does happen please message me but only when it occurs for more than three chapters because face it there will be a chapter or two that will focus on the two new characters I've created.

So with that little announcement out of the way read on!

"Character speaking out loud."

'Character thinking'

"**Yokai, God, or Demon speaking."**

'**Yokau, God, or Demon thinking' **

The line above indicates a transition between locations of reasonable distance. For instance from school to back home.

Prologue:

This is a story that most know of, the story of Issei and Ddraig. The two partners, devil and Dragon, that surpassed all expectations and done the impossible over and over again. A heartwarming tale of adventure, romance, and BOOBS…yea I think you got the point. However what if Issei was not the only hero of this tale. What if fate had…other ideas? The means of obtaining a sacred gear is not some complicated process as the angels or even the devils would have you believe, it's actually quite simple. The entire selection process is based on the concept of randomness. That's right it's the luck of the draw for those that gain a sacred gear and even for those lucky few most tend not to awaken their power.

So our story begins anew with a different Hero. This hero, unlike our esteemed Issei, does not obsess over boobs but rather has another equally annoying trait, Sarcasm. But our Hero is not alone. He shall walk his path with his partner Ddraig and his best friend and show the world that all you ever need are some friends, explosions, and hell of a lot of attitude.

Welcome to the tale of Adam, a man that was human, turned into a devil, best friends with a Nephilim (the angel/Devil version) and rose to be one of the greatest there ever was…would have been the greatest ever if it wasn't for his sarcasm and tendencies to blow shit up.

Episode 1: I blow shit up!

A young man of African descent gazes out the window of his limo as it flows through the small town traffic. His name is Adam Andrews and due to a rather odd flow of events is now attending Kuoh Acedemy.

"Great" thought Adam "now I have to spend the rest of my high school career alone AND in a foreign country. What else could possibly make this worse?"

Adam felt the blood vessels in his skull throb as a noise akin to a chainsaw tore through the silence of his limo. Adam put his hand to his head, massaging it to lessen the headache.

"I almost forgot he was here" thought Adam.

Sitting next to Adam was his best friend Zane who was currently sleeping like a log. Adam sighed, wondering when his friend was going to get up considering they were minutes away from the school. It was still weird how Zane managed to come with him all things considering. He remembered the topic of foreign schooling when his dad revealed that he was taking his medical practices to Japan. Apparently a colleague of his father was offering a high paying position in his hospital and his father was offered the job. It didn't really matter to most of Adam's family where him and his parents were living considering that all of his older siblings had already moved out. Add to the fact that they could easily fly here whenever they wanted also helped the indifference. Thus the problem of moving was put onto Adam. Of course Adam had said yes. Not only did Kuoh academy have a substantial record but it would look impressive on his college resume that he could speak both English and Japanese.

There was only one snag in this plan. It was saying goodbye to all the friends that Adam had made during his life. It was difficult, saying goodbye, so many friends he might never see again, stories and adventures he'd never be a part of. All but one friend stood by him, Zane. The stubborn bastard just wouldn't let him go to Japan alone. The ass even had the audacity to tell Adam he would probably screw up somehow and would need his help.

"Jerk" thought Adam "but…I guess that's why he's my best friend".

Once again Zane's snores broke the tranquil silence and Adam was back to contemplating his best friends demise.

Suddenly the limo stopped, jerking Zane awake with the force.

"Wahh?"

Adam rolled his eyes and gestured to Zane to follow him.

"Come on man we got to get to the office".

Zane just grumbled and rubbed his eyes awake.

"Yea yea I'm coming just give me a sec".

Adam just shrugged and looked to his driver.

"Thanks for the ride Ryu".

The elderly driver just smiled kindly.

"Not a problem Adam. Now you two get to school. I'll be here when the bell goes".

Adam just nodded and made his way to the office. As he stepped through the gate and onto the grounds Adam couldn't help but admit that the Academy was everything he could have thought of and more with the additions of several sport facilities.

"Well" said Adam "I wonder what stories await me here?"

If only the boy knew, if only the boy knew.

Rias Gremory. Younger sister to the current Maou Lucifer, a noble devil with an ever growing powerful peerage, and one of the school's top beauties. Rias…was bored. As most would know the life span of a devil is almost eternal. As such Rias Gremory already knew much of what the school was teaching save for the advance courses for subjects like science and math. Today however was different for Rias was interested be in class for once. This was because of the rumor of foreign exchange students. According to the school gossip there was supposed to be two new exchange students today, which was interesting considering the fact that the only exchange students technically was herself and Kiba.

"I wonder where they're from" thought Rias.

As the old saying goes, speak of the devil and he shall appear. The teacher stopped his lecture and turned his attention to the door. After a quick introduction the teacher invited the student in.

"Class I would like you to meet your new classmate. He hails from America so please welcome him".

Rias couldn't help but stare. The young man at the front of the class was of African descent. He stood taller than most of the class, a solid six one. His hair was short forming around his head and his eyes were a dark brown. His face was sharp but smooth, a rather interesting contrast to Rias and his body was lithe but well formed.

"My name is Adam Andrews. It is nice to meet you all. Please take care of me".

Rias smiled a bit at the fluent use of Japanese. It surprised her that a foreigner knew the language so well and was excited for the competition that he would bring at the academic table. But Rias's thoughts stalled when a strange energy permitted the air. Undetectable by normal humans Rias knew the energy signature well. It was that of a sacred gear (obviously).

"Interesting" thought Rias "A sacred gear user comes right to my front door. Might be best to make use of this before Sora gets wind of it."

But Rias was patient. She knew that approaching now was not the best time. During lunch or even after school would be a smart time to discuss with Adam what she wished to offer. But Rias knew this would be different then what happened with any of her other peerage members. In the case of KIba, he was dying so she used her knight piece to resurrect him, Gasper was in a similar boat as Kiba, and Koneko and Akeno were both her friends. What tied all these people together was that they all had knowledge of what the real world was like. Adam was different. He was completely human, he would have no idea of how the real world worked, that Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils existed.

"This might be more difficult than I assumed" thought Rias.

Rias let a frown mar her face as she contemplated how she would convince Adam to join her peerage. However when she looked up she noticed that Adam was still at the front of the class with an annoyed look in his eye as he sighed and rubbed his head with his hands.

"I'm sorry Sensei but it seems that my friend is later then he should be. He will only be another minute sir I swear".

The teacher nodded accepting Adam's response. Sure enough after a minute or two the door reopened to reveal a much different specimen. The young man that stepped through the doors was easily the biggest teenager that Rias had ever seen. He stood at six five and was big enough that his shoulders almost fit the door frame. Although he wasn't overly muscled or seemed athletic in a sense he just looked naturally big. Unlike Adam who's hair was short, this young man's hair was brown, shaggy and long, reaching his shoulders. His eyes were a bright blue, and unlike many of her classmates the new student was actually capable of growing facial hair which covered his face in a light five o clock shadow.

"Hello my name is Zane Garrows, nice to meet you all".

Not only was Rias confused by the deep baritone voice that spoke but also the accent that Zane carried. It was odd. Adam spoke with the typical accent of those from America or better known as U.S.A. Zane spoke with an accent that was somewhat similar but at the same time was capable of being distinctively different.

"Finally Mr. Garrows I was wondering when you would finally join us" said the teacher.

Zane blushed out of embarrassment.

"Sorry Sensei I got er….lost?"

Sensei just sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Mr. Garrows here hails from Northern Canada, please welcome him.

Immediately Rias knew that Zane was not as proficient in Japanese as Adam was. Zane knew the language for sure but Zane seemed to fumble with his words when he spoke, which meant he didn't usually speak Japanese to begin with. Also his accent made him more difficult to understand then Adam. Rias let her eyes wander on Adam a few extra moments. She couldn't sense any irregular energy from Zane, which meant he didn't have a sacred gear like Adam. That didn't mean she wouldn't befriend Zane as well but for now Adam was her top priority for the moment. She would need every piece that she can get if she wanted to beat Riser.

Rias P.O.V

The class was boring as usual but the two new exchange students had made it interesting if only for a little bit. I could tell from the gleam in Akeno's eyes that she sensed the same thing I had when Adam introduced himself. Hopefully he'll agree to my offer but if not then best to move on. From what I could tell there was one other sacred gear user that was untouched. For the life of me I couldn't remember his name though. Regardless that's something I'll have to think about after recruiting Adam.

Class went by quickly as usual and once lunch came I was already making my way to Adam. Suddenly Adam was surrounded by my classmates each asking questions about where he's from, who he is. If it wasn't for the fact that Adam had a sacred gear I would normally be more patient about greeting a new student. But time was my enemy. Once Sora realized who the new sacred gear user was she too would give Adam an offer so although I was patient, speed was a necessity. Rather than embarrass myself by standing in the middle of class I went back to my seat, waiting for the crown to thin.

My saviour in this situation came in the form of the second transfer student, Zane.

"My name is Zane."

Zane greeted me with a handshake which I returned.

"Rias Gremory, a pleasure."

Up close Zane's height was even more impressive. His height did nothing to intimidate me considering what I am. Since Zane had made his way to me I assumed he would be like the rest of the boys in school. Admire me from afar, or hit on me. To my actual, and pleasant, surprise he asked a different question.

"Did you want to… speak to Adam?"

"Yes I did actually. But I'll wait until the others have had a chance to introduce themselves before I talk to him."

Zane just smiled, his facial hair making him seem older then he was.

"No worries, I'll get him."

The cheeky smile he gave me caused me to feel a little uneasy of what he was about to do. My suspicions, to my imminent embarrassment, were proven true when Zane walked through the student crowd and LIFTED Adam, seat and all, to me.

When Zane dropped Adam at my desk a million thoughts were running through my head. The first was the most important, convince Adam. The second was why Zane did something like this. The third was refuse his offer to date. Once again Zane surprised me when he just busted a gut laughing. Laughing at me. ME. Rias Gremory. Nobody had ever dared to laugh at me the way Zane has since my parents did after Sirzech's last prank a few years back.

"Have fun talking to Adam eh?"

I just glared at Zane hoping to shut him up, instead it made him laugh harder. I decided to ignore the oaf in favour for Adam. I smiled hesitantly.

"So…I take it you two know each other?"

Adam just sighed and rubbed his head.

"Supposedly the jackass is my friend. Why my friend would embarrass me like this in front of the entire class, I have no idea. Sorry bout Zane by the way, he has a somewhat skewered sense of humor."

I just laughed politely.

"Think nothing of it. I guess you can say I have…experience with this type of joke".

Adam just rose an eyebrow and smiled.

"Friend?"

I just rolled my eyes.

"No my brother."

Adam just laughed.

"I hear ya."

I smiled, enjoying the little small talk we had started. But time was of the essence.

"Adam there was something I want to talk to you about."

Adam schooled his features and looked at me seriously.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you would perhaps join our occult research club. Now before you ask, yes I know this is sudden, but I would like you to meet with me after school to discuss this further."

Adam seemed hesitant to come so I decided to reveal a bit more information.

"Let's just say the information we will be discussing is…world changing. Believe me our club is more then it appears."

That seemed to do the trick. Even if Adam thought I was crazy his natural curiosity would drive him to hear what I had to say. A little manipulative I'll admit but it's not like I'm forcing him to join my peerage by force.

"So after school?" asked Zane.

"Yes. After school I'll find you and show you our club room."

Adam nodded and went to move until Zane arrived with a cheeky smile on his face.

"So Adam enjoying yourself?" asked Zane.

Adam just sneered at Zane.

"Aw don't be such a baby. I mean look at you! All grown up and talking to beautiful women. I remember a time when this little guy could barely open his mouth to his crush a while back. he- URK!"

Zane's ramble was cut short with Adam's elbow driven into his stomach. Zane seemed to have a look of betrayal as he slumped down. His knees hit the ground causing the classroom to shake a little from the sudden fall. Zane just looked at Adam with a hurt look on his face.

"…Why?" he wheezed.

Adam just glared at his friend, a faint blush on his face.

"I do not need you repeating the Cindy event!"

I knew this would probably end up badly but I couldn't help but ask.

"What's the Cindy event?"

Zane seemed to heal almost immediately and was by my side with a rather evil smile.

"Well the Cindy event is when Adam, back in the ninth grade, attempted to ask this chick named Cindy out. Oh God it was a complete disaster! And…utterly hilarious to. So when Adam asked Cindy out he got all tongue tied which created a series of events that destroyed any chance he had with ever going out with anyone in Sch-URK!"

Once more Adam's fist was driven into Zane's stomach.

"Shut the hell up fatass!"

Zane weakly chuckled as he hit the floor again.

"You're just…jelly because…you're a toothpick…bitch."

I looked between Adam and Zane a bit surprised at their use of such vulgar language. Yet despite their differences and fights I could see that these two were friends…rather weird and violent friends for sure, but friends. As the two continued to bicker I couldn't help but laugh.

"I think you two will make this class a little less boring from now on." thought Rias.

Rias P.O.V

One class after another. Time seemed to be slow today. Funny how when you want school to end quickly it goes by slowly. But even slowly the day still ended. I managed to catch up to Adam when he was at his locker, getting his things for home. Zane was beside him, already prepared to go home. Zane saw me coming and gave me a smile and even with the embarrassment he had given me, I felt compelled to return it.

Zane seemed to whisper something into Adam's ear and walked away, giving me and Adam time to ourselves.

"Hello Adam."

Adam turned to me with a somewhat serious face.

"So what's this world changing thing you wanted to tell me about?"

Internally I smirked. I knew Adam's curiosity would get the better of him.

"It's not something I would speak about in public. Would u follow me to our club room?"

Adam just shrugged, following me when I began to lead him to our room. It felt to be too easy to be honest Adam seemed to be to trusting.

"I must say I'm surprised Adam. Most people would at least be a bit cautious in this situation."

Adam just smirked.

"I already told Zane I'd be a minute talking to you. If I'm not out soon or send him a text he'll get suspicious. Don't worry Rias, I got my bases covered."

I smiled. At least he's cautious.

It wasn't long before we entered the Occult research clubroom. I invited Adam to take a seat while Akeno came out with tea and snacks.

"Black or green?" asked Akeno.

Adam just smiled.

"I'll have some green tea please."

Akeno poured him a cup of green tea and took her place standing by my side as I sat down in the couch.

"Well" said Adam "you got me here. Now what exactly do you want."

Straight to be business it seems. Fine, I can play that way.

"What I want Adam is you. Specifically the Sacred Gear that resides in you."

Adam just blinked.

"Um…come again?"

Akeno chuckled while I sighed. It was worth a shot to see if he had any previous knowledge. Oh well hindsight twenty-twenty.

"Adam…what I am about to show you does not leave this room, do you understand?"

Adam seemed to become more confused but thankfully nodded, consenting to my request.

"Hopefully this doesn't backfire too badly." I thought.

With a simple nod to Akeno the two of us release our wings. This caused Adam to jump and back away.

"What the hell!?"

"Adam I will only ask this once, please calm down, and listen to what we have to say."

I felt my heart pound in my chest. He could run, he could scream, I might have moved to fast, ruining my chances of a successful recruitment. Thankfully my fears were unfounded and Adam found his seat again.

"Alright I'm listening but…I got some questions."

"Thank you. Now before I explain what I want from you how about we answer your questions first?"

Adam seemed to think on it for a minute before he eventually asked the question.

"What are you?"

Akeno and I smiled.

"Akeno and I are what you humans know as Devils."

Adam's expression turned fearful as his body shifted seemingly ready to run at a moment's notice.

"So what you want my soul or something?"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"No Adam contrary to popular belief Devil's don't eat souls, we eat like normal people. In the past souls were given in exchange for a Devil's services and they were transformed into a Devil servant. Today we just expect an exchange for our services. Rare items, a favour, or something of a similar nature are all viable payments for our services. All of these count as a transaction and with each transaction a devil gains more prestige and rank. "

Adam calmed down and surprisingly seemed interested in what I was saying. Good. I needed him interested.

"Cool. But why exactly am I here? Does it have something to do with this Sacred Gear you mentioned?"

I nodded.

"Yes. Adam you possess what we call a Sacred Gear. Sacred Gears are weapons of incredible abilities and powers that are found in human souls. You possess one of these weapons."

Adam blinked, paused, and then busted out laughing. I felt a blush burn on my face as his laughter continued, even Akeno seemed somewhat embarrassed.

"So you don't believe me?" I asked.

Adam just shook his head still laughing.

"With the whole devil wing thing you just did I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt."

I felt my eye twitch and a blood vessel pop.

"Then why are you laughing!"

"Because now I got something else to lord over Zane with! Ha suck on that you fatass! Guess who just got supernatural powers!"

I couldn't help it, honestly I couldn't, I just started laughing. This recruitment seemed to be going well so far but now comes the truly difficult part.

"Adam I know I just gave you a lot to think about but are you ready to hear my offer?"

Adam slowed his laughing down and focused his attention back to me. It was nice he was being serious about this, made it easier to talk about.

"Adam as you now know I am a Devil. However my species, due to the Great War, has dwindled in numbers. In the past a Devil would show their rank and prestige by doing battle with one another, usually to the death, or by showcasing the amount contracts they were able to complete. Although we still do contracts, we now us use a new system to challenge other Devils, the peerage system."

Adam nodded, so far understanding what he was being told.

"Now the peerage system is simple. A high ranking devil will receive a set of Evil Pieces to use. These pieces resemble the game of chess and each hold a different rank and power. Now what makes these pieces more than just a symbol is that it has the ability to turn humans into full blooded devils."

Adam's eyes shot open. I know he has caught onto what I was asking of him.

"That's right Adam I Rias Gremory am asking you to be a part of my peerage, and to become a devil and fight by my side."

Adam seemed shell-shocked. I don't blame him really, this was a lot of information to take in. Adam found his voice and focused back on me.

"What are the benefits to being a…devil? Would I still be able to see my family? Do you want my soul or something!?"

I laughed along with Akeno.

"I think you have the wrong impression Adam. Of course by being a part of my peerage you are technically a servant of my family but you are also an important piece to my peerage. You'll be treated with respect and honour as any living thing should. Also no you are not giving your soul to us Adam and you can visit or even stay with your family as long as you want. The only downside I can tell you Adam is that you will outlive your entire family. We Devils live a long time Adam, almost forever"

Adam breathed deeply. He contemplated my words for a moment before asking.

"Can I have a few days to think on this?"

I smiled.

"Of course Adam. Take your time. How about at the end of the week on Sunday you tell me your answer. Is that enough time."

Adam smiled at me, gratefully.

"Of course thank you. That's more than enough time to think on this. You'll have an answer by Sunday."

I nodded thankful that he was at least thinking about it. As Adam went to leave I thought it best to remind him.

"Adam remember, you cannot talk about what you have learned today from anyone else. I don't need people coming to me asking for immortality or something of the sort."

Adam nodded, the serious expression on his face reassuring me he would at least keep his word.

"Well" said Akeno "that went better than I expected."

"Indeed. Now we just have to hope he accepts our offer. But in the off chance he doesn't can you check on the other Sacred Gear user here?"

Akeno smiled.

"Of course Rias I'll get right on it."

I smiled in thanks and finished off my tea. The offer has been made, hopefully he accepts.

"I eagerly await your answer" I muttered.

Adam's P.O.V

Do you ever get the feeling that your whole world has come crashing down? No? Well it sucks balls man. Normally I would be questioning Rias's sanity and calling a mental hospital but the fact that she had devil wings coming out of her back kinda made the whole "your lying!" argument invalid. As I questioned my place in the world, you know an early midlife crisis, Zane shook me out of my thoughts…literally.

"Hey man don't leave me hanging! What did you and Rias talked about!"

I looked at my best friend dead in the eye. As much as I hated to admit it the big bastard was pretty tough…for a marshmallow. But I knew telling him about how the 'real world' worked was something that even he couldn't take unfazed. So I did what any good friend would do.

"Oh nothing much just about me joining her club."

Tell a lie using the truth.

"Man you work quick!"

Of course I do….wait what!?

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Zane just chuckled.

"Oh come on man don't leave me guessing! I know you and Rias were doing more than…discussing."

Without a sound or warning I slammed my fist into Zane's side and watched him clutch his weak stomach.

"Again with this!" he wheezed.

I just rolled my eyes and gestured to the limo.

"Come on Zane we let Ryu wait long enough."

Zane picked himself up from the ground and made his way to the limo.

"Well today's been a good day so far eh?"

I just smirked remembering the offer Rias had given me.

"Yea…it's been good."

I looked at Zane and noticed the cheeky smile on his face and the wiggling eyebrows. I did the age old tradition that has held even to now.

"OWWW! WHY MAN WHY THE ELDOW!"

Adam's P.O.V

It's been an interesting week that's for sure. Rias's offer was always in the back of my mind. I kept going back to it, the pros and the cons. I guess the offer was bothering me more than I thought considering my parents and Zane were worried about me. By the time it was Thursday my parents were asking if I was alright, if I was being bullied or something. Today was Friday and it was going as normal as it could get. Classes had ended and I was on my way out when this random girl I've never seen before stopped me.

"Hi there!"

I blinked and gave her a smile, didn't want to be rude.

"Um hello…"

"Yuuma! My name is Yuuma" said the girl "And I've been watching you for a while now."

Creepy is the only word that came to mind…Yuuma was cute though.

"Uh I see that's great. Now what did you want Yuuma?"

Yuuma's smile seemed to brighten considerably and suddenly she took my hand into hers.

"I've kinda got a crush on you! So if it's not too much trouble…will you go out with me on Sunday?"

Before I could even open my mouth the girl gave me her number on a piece of paper and ran off.

"See you on Sunday!"

I chuckled weakly, still trying to figure out what the hell happened. Unfortunately for me this was the time Zane came by.

"Damn…second girl already? You cheatin on Rias? The hell is the matter with you!"

I just drove my elbow into Zane's stomach as usual.

"I'm not dating Rias you nincompoop!"

Zane just gave me a look.

"…Who the fuck says nincompoop!?"

I just ignored him and went on my way. I felt bad for that Yuuma chick though. I didn't have a cell yet so I couldn't text her for a bit. Who knows I might even call her.

-Back at Adam's house-

After Ryu had dropped me and Zane off at home I decided to call her, to cancel the date. Once again I was stupefied by a woman's talent to completely decide things on their own and shut me out completely. Yuuma even hung up on me before I could get a word in. To be honest the date itself wasn't a problem. Yuuma was a rather pretty girl. Her dark hair, violet eyes (1) and sweet face was pleasing. Not to mention her well-formed body. There was no reason physically that I didn't want to go out with Yuuma it's just there wasn't any time this weekend to do a date.

"The worst part is I don't even have a cell to message her that" I thought.

I shook my thoughts out of my head. I couldn't let what is happening with Yuuma distract me from what I needed to pay attention to. I bet you're wondering where the hell I am? Currently I am in the town square window shopping and looking for job. Sadly I was rather broke and I didn't want to depend on my parents for money. I left Zane at home doing God knows what. I continued to look around until a store caught my attention.

"DVDs store huh? Hiring now."(2)

I shrugged it was better than nothing. Everywhere else I went they were either not hiring or would contact me in a few weeks. I think the last response was business speak for fuck off. At least this place seemed half decent. As I opened the door I noticed a girl standing at the cash reading a book.

"Uh excuse me."

The girl turned to me. She was of Asian descent with black hair and dark blue eyes. She seemed nice enough.

"I was wondering if you were hiring."

The girl smiled at me.

"Yea we are."

I sighed thankful for the straight answer. After handing her my resume I learned that the girl was actually the Manager of the place. Her name was Kira and luckily for me I managed to get hired after a series of questions. Odd how quickly I got hired. As I left the store I couldn't help but notice the amount of adult videos that were on the shelf to my left.

"Well it is a video store" I thought "so of course it's going to have some of those videos."

Third P.O.V

Adam's day was beginning to look good. He got a job, was currently contemplating a deal that would change his life, and his parents were making their famous chicken for dinner.

'Ah life can't get any better than this.' Thought Adam

But life in general likes to kick people in the nuts. And the nut kicking came in the form of Zane. When Adam finally got home he thought it be a good idea to boast of his new job. He found Zane in his room laying on his bed, playing the new PS4 they managed to get a few months back.

"Oh your back. How did it go?" asked Zane.

Adam smirked.

"I got a job."

Zane just shrugged and took a drink from a soda that he had.

"Cool. Where you working?"

Without a word Zane just threw Adam a controller and put his game on multiplayer mode.

"That video store in the plaza."

Zane gave Adam a look.

"Is that the one with the pink sign with an anime girl on it?"

Adam was surprised Zane knew about the store.

"Yes that's it! How did you know?" asked Adam.

Zane took another sip proceeding to kill Adam for the first time.

"Oh nothing, just that according to an underclassman I met (guess who) it's one of the better porn shops in the plaza."

Adam stalled, his face stoic, his mind adjusting to the horror he just heard.

"You mean." Muttered Adam

"Yup."

"I"

"Oh yea." Said Zane

"But."

"Face it buddy" said Zane "You just got hired in a porn shop….sucks to be you! HAHAHAHAHAHA…wait a second does that mean you get unlimited porn?"

Adam groaned putting his face into his hands.

"My parents are going to kill me." He muttered

For once Zane didn't antagonize his friend. Instead he put his hand on his friends shoulder.

"It'll be alright dude. A job is a job and you don't have to tell your parents where you work do you? I mean they're gone all day due to work so I think you can get away with it."

Adam just smirked.

"Thanks man, that…that helps a lot."

Zane smiled and went back to his controller.

"It's not a problem man."

When Zane looked to his screed he saw Adams avatar with its shotgun leveled right at his face.

"…You're a dick you know that."

"I know" said Adam.

BAM!

Third P.O.V

The rest of the week went by quickly for Adam, but life always brings road blocks.

"God damn it!" grumbled Adam "Yuuma isn't answering her damn phone."

Adam just put the home phone back in its cradle. He had to leave for work in an hour and start his first day on the job. The problem was that he was working so he ouldn't take Yuuma out on that date she wanted.

'I can't just leave her hanging though' Thought Adam.

Adam considered himself to be a rather decent guy. To him being a decent guy meant not standing up your date without a reasonable excuse. In Adam's case he has the excuse but without a way to contact Yuuma then he was screwed.

At that moment Zane walked by in his usual outfit. He looked like he was ready to go out somewhere.

"Hey Zane where are you going."

The larger teen just gave Adam a blank look.

"Handing out resume's, problem?"

'Not at all" said Adam "But I was wondering if you could do me a favour.

Zane just shrugged.

"I don't see why not. What did you need?"

Adam sighed, thankful that his friend was being cooperative today.

"I need you to meet Yuuma at the bridge and tell her I couldn't make it."

Zane just stared at Adam.

"So…you couldn't tell her you can't make this date before today because?"

"The woman wouldn't let me! Every time I called her she fricken hung up on me! She kept saying how she was excited and how we were going to have so much fun today."

Zane just nodded and put his hands up in a submissive gesture.

"Alright alright I'll go to her. Don't get your panties in a twist."

Before Adam could retort Zane already went out the door, on his way to job hunt.

"Dick."

Third P.O.V

After Zane had left the house he decided to explore for a bit. He knew where to meet Yuuma but that wasn't for another two hours. So Zane decided that it would be a smarter to go to the towns plaza, see what it had. As Zane walked through the streets he came across a rather attractive woman in a bat themed dress.

'She's cute' thought Zane.

As he walked by the woman seemed to zone in an him and handed him a piece of paper before going to the next person who walked by.

"Uh…okay" muttered Zane.

Zane looked the piece of paper over. It had a symbol of some sort on it with the phrase "your dreams will come true".

"….Bullshit."

It was an interesting piece of paper though so Zane decided to keep it. After putting the paper in his pocket, Zane decided to get some food before meeting up with Yuuma.

'Still can't believe that I'm meeting up with a cute chick to tell her no for a date…God I need a girlfriend.'

After eating at a McDonalds Zane made his way to the bridge. The entire walk there Zane kept brining his focus to how lucky his friend was since they got here.

'He gets invited to a club by the most beautiful girl I school, gets asked out by a very pretty girl and is currently using me to tell that girl he couldn't make it…what am I his butler!?'

Zane shook his head clear of his thoughts when he arrived at the bridge. Yuuma was waiting in a cute set of clothes, obviously ready for her date.

'This…is gonna get ugly' thought Zane.

Deciding that waiting was for cowards he walked up to Yuuma.

"Hey your Yuuma right?"

Yuuma turned to him with a bright smile.

"Yup that's me!"

Zane gave her a sad smile.

"Just making sure. Adam sent me."

Yuuma blinked and tilted her head.

"Why would Adam send you? Are we meeting somewhere else?"

'Oh boy'

Zane just chuckled nervously as he used his finger to open his collar a bit.

"Well you see" said Zane "Adam got a job two days ago and due to a schedule mishap it won't be able to make it for your date today."

Yuuma seemed to get angry as her face twisted in a scowl. Thinking she was going to explode from anger or bawl into sadness Zane began to calm her (dumbass).

"Look Adam doesn't have a cell phone and he didn't want to be a dick to you so he sent me to say you could reschedule."

Yuuma seemed to calm down at the reschedule part. Zane watched as she seemed to deflate. Deciding that such a sad look didn't belong on such a pretty girls face, Zane put his hand on her shoulder in comfort. Before Zane could utter a word Yuuma went rim rod straight and looked Zane in the eye with a look of wonder.

"Um…you okay?"

Yuuma blinked seeming to shake herself out of her stupor.

"O-oh I'm fine, just dandy!"

Zane smiled.

"That's good. Well my job is done. I'll see you around Yuuma."

Before he could leave Yuuma grabbed his arm in a deceptively powerful grip.

"Wait!"

Zane turned to her, surprised by her outburst.

"Well" began Yuuma "I got all ready for this date so...maybe…you'd like to I don't know…go on a date with me?"

Zane blinked. No. Fuck no. This shit didn't happen to old shaggy garrows. Pretty, beautiful, or even woman in general did not ask Shaggy Garrows out…It must be a dream. One look in Yuuma's eyes showed Zane this was not a dream.

'It might be better if I tell her no. I don't want to abuse her emotional state…God doing the right thing sucks balls' thought Zane.

Zane smiled as he held Yuuma at arm's length.

"Look" said Zane "I understand that you'd be a little distraught at being...um…"

Yuuma just gave Zane a blank look.

"Being stood up" She supplied.

Zane just chuckled awkwardly.

"Yea that."

The large teenager rubbed the back of his head, wondering how to steer this without hurting her feelings.

"Well look. I know you want to get back at Adam for…standing you up but I don't play that way. I'd prefer dating when it's not a revenge game."

Yuuma just stared at Zane, a perplexed expression on her face.

"You're serious aren't you" she muttered.

Zane just smiled weakly. The thought of not taking this chance to go out with such a cute girl was killing him inside. But the thought that all of it would be fake, that any emotion or show of affection would just be a show, was worse. Yuuma actually seemed to smile for a bit before she shook her head.

Yuuma took Zane's hand into her own and gave him a dazzling smile.

"I don't want revenge on Adam Zane. If I did why would I want to date you now? Wouldn't I just arrange a date where we would be seen by Adam?"

Zane was surprised by her answer. He had to admit Yuuma had a point.

"Well yea but-"

"No" said Yuuma "look. I came here for a date. I wanted to go with Adam but he stood me up. You were nice enough to actually tell me why he couldn't make it. I still can't believe he didn't leave a message on my phone or something?"

Again Yuuma had a point. Zane knew that the reason why Adam didn't do that was because he didn't have time as he was getting ready for work (how that took three hours Zane will never know)…well it seemed that it bit Adam in the ass this time.

"Alright I get it but..why me? I mean sure I'm not the most ugly guy around but at the same time I'm not exactly prince charming if you know what I mean."

Yuuma seemed to smile almost…warmly. Almost as if he was a long lost friend.

"I know that silly. It's just a date not a commitment so why don't we have fun!"

**(When my friend read this he suggested I post this for a heads up. Yuuma's or Raynare's personality shift IS repeat IS a part of the story. There is a reason why she is treating Zane like this and it is an integral part to Zane's development.)**

Zane was once again surprised by the strength this girl had in her as she dragged him around. The date itself was something Zane enjoyed immensely. Zane and Yuuma went everywhere. Clothing stores, arcades, little food stops. Everywhere they went Yuuma was literally all smiles. To Zane she seemed to be glowing with that smile of hers.

'And it's all aimed at me' thought Zane 'and I still don't know why.'

Laughter and joy filled the air as Zane followed Yuuma. To Zane Yuuma was starting to be a rather beautiful person. So bright and happy was she that Zane couldn't help but get into the spirit of the date. They talked and got to know one another. Although Yuuma didn't reveal much Zane didn't mind. He thought that everyone deserved their secrets and that Yuuma would tell him when she was ready. When the date between Zane and Yuuma finally came to a close it was dark out. The streets were filled with the soft golden glow of paper lanterns. Stores signs were still lit giving the street a surreal look.

Currently Zane was walking with Yuuma to the fountain in the center of the plaze. Yuuma had her arm curled around Zane's and seemed to have a content look in her eyes.

'You did good' thought Zane.

When they reached the fountain Zane felt Yuuma stop.

"Hey you okay?" asked Zane.

Yuuma nodded and looked up at the giant of a teenager with a warm smile.

"I'm fine Zane. It's just…there's something I have to do."

Zane looked down at Yuuma with a smirk.

"Oh and what exactly is it you have to do? Because if it's to raid the arcade I think you've already cleared them out."

Yuuma was apparently a gaming nut. Every time she was in a game in the arcade she always won, no matter the opponent. Zane thought it was cute the way she was so competitive. Zane became confused though when Yuuma just shook her head.

"No it's not that. It's something far more important."

Zane's heartbeat began to speed up when he felt Yuuma's warm hand on his cheek.

"O-oh okay uh I think we might be moving a litt-Mmph!"

Yuuma shut Zane up with a solid kiss on the mouth. It was primal, the amount of emotion and need behind Yuuma's kiss overwhelmed Zane. Zane felt a tingle run down his shoulder blades. At first he thought it was like the tingle he had heard about in books or movies. But after the first tingle his heart almost beat right out if his chest. Zane felt the area in his shoulder blades were expanding painfully. All of this happened in the span of one second. Zane felt different now. More active, more alive! He felt a strange energy enter his system and it made him feel like he could run around the world a hundred times over!

Zane shook his head to clear his thoughts and saw the disappointed look on Yuuma's face.

"I'm sorry" she said.

'Sorry about what!?' thought Zane 'I sure as hell aint sorry about this!'

Yuuma looked at Zane with a gaze filled with sorrow and regret.

"I'm sorry L-Zane but Kokibiel will kill me if I don't nip this in the bud now."

Zane began to feel nervous.

"Who? Yuuma what's wrong? Look if there's a problem I can help you!" said Zane

Yuuma just looked down at the ground.

"If you really mean that".

Yuuma disappeared in a shower of black feathers and was replaced by an eerily similar looking woman with a set of black wings and…dressed in the most revealing outfit Zane had ever seen. Zane held his nose, preventing his blood from escaping, and pointed at woman.

"What the!? Who the hell are you! Where's Yuuma!"

The woman ignored him and took to the air. The woman hovered in the air and conjured a purple spear like object into her hand.

"If you really mean what you say about helping me…THEN DIE!"

Zane felt his eyes bulge out of his head. Three things went through his mind. The first was that facts dictate that the woman in front of him must have somehow been Yuuma. Secondly if that was Yuuma then DAMN she was hot! And lastly that he was time to do what the idiots in shows and movies never did. GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE!

With that final thought Zane booked it through the trees, narrowly missing the spear that was aimed for his heart.

"Stop running Zane! Let me set you free!"

'Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God! Why does this shit happen to me!"

(Meanwhile with Adam)

-Adam's house 8:45 pm-

Adam felt great at the moment. He just finished work and was currently playing the new Assassins Creed Unity game he bought with his own money.

'Ah having an easy job is the life' thought Adam.

To Adam the current occupation he had managed to be a rather simple job. Man the desk, scan the disks, and take the money. It was simple and due to the fact he had the daytime shift not many people were coming in, thus free time to do whatever he wanted so long as he was in the desk and paying attention to costumers when they came.

"Ah this is the life!"

Adam began to stretch when he heard a knock at his door.

'It better be Zane' thought Adam 'Mom and Dad have been freaking out wondering where the hell he's been.'

Adam opened the door and almost shat a brick when it was Rias at the door.

"Hello Adam how are you."

Adam sputtered, trying to find words.

"Why are you here?" asked Adam

Rias just smirked.

"Well the agreed time for your answer was 3:45 at school. Tell me Adam do you know what time it is?"

Adam groaned when he realized that he had in avertedly stood up Rias.

'Smart' thought Adam 'piss of the hot babe with supernatural powers'

Adam gave an apologetic smile and gestured for Rias to come inside.

"Well hey um…how about we discuss this inside. My parents are at work so we won't be overheard. "

Rias smiled.

"I would like that."

The two made their way to the kitchen and Adam got Rias a glass of juice from the fridge. After getting refreshments Adam and Rias sat at the table.

"So" said Rias "have you thought about my offer?"

Adam nodded a grim smile on his face.

"Yea I have actually. It's just..."

Rias rose a delicate eyebrow.

"Just what?"

Adam looked at Rias dead in the eye.

"Everything just seems too good to be true"

Rias sighed. To be honest she was rather annoyed with Adam's suspicion. But Rias couldn't blame him. This was all new to him so of course immortality was too good to be true.

"Well I guess you'll just have to trust me" said Rias.

Adam just looked at Rias with an air of disbelief.

"I'll trust you on one condition" stated Adam.

"Name it" said Rias.

"You have to tell me about any disadvantages about being a devil big or small."

Devils were normally considered monsters of greed and mischief and there were definitely devils that fit that status quo. But Rias like many modern devils had a sense of honour about recruiting individuals to their peerages and that's to never lie. Omit some facts? Yes. Twist the truth a little? Maybe. But outright lie? Never.

"The only thing that I can possibly think of that can be considered a disadvantage to being a devil is the inability to say the name of the lord of heaven and a weakness to objects or magic of light." Said Rias.

When Rias had entered Adam's home she immediately noticed the Christian decor around the house. She internally swore as she realize that the answer will be no.

'Well I gave it my best shot' thought Rias.

However when she saw Adam's thoughtful expression a small flicker of hope swelled in her chest. Adam on the other hand was the opposite. He was conflicted. While it was true he practiced the Christian faith he was still considering becoming a devil. During the school week Adam and found Akeno and asked her about demons. Apparently demons and devils were of a different breed, literally. Devils were the original inhabitants of hell, their own version of a God having died in some forgotten matter. Demons were created by the original Lucifer who was cast out of heaven. These creatures fed on the negative emotions and feelings that came from humans. This gave rise to the belief of the seven deadly sins. Mix demons and the old soul eating devils of the past together and…well you get a terrible reputation.

But that wasn't what Adam cared about. To be truthful if Devils were as evil as he was raised to believe then Rias wouldn't be asking his permission to join her peerage she would have just killed him and resurrected him or something. What Adam was truly trying to come to terms with was that Angels also existed. If Angels existed that means God exists. To Adam if God exists then healing miracles and other such power should be at work but no, people died horribly and evil ran amok, hell there was corruption in (in this anime world) the Church! This was a very watered down version of Adam's conclusion. Adam has mentally tortured himself for days attempting to come up with answer by the agreed deadline. In the end Adam's doubts had won out and he steeled himself for his answer.

Adam's eyes shone with his resolve.

"Rias."

The red-haired beauty looked Adam in the eye listening.

"I accept your proposal to join your peerage on two conditions. The first is that I have free reign on visiting my family and other such matters."

Rias just chuckled.

"That will be a simple request to fulfill Adam we Devils have teleportation magic at our disposal."

That threw Adam off for a moment.

'…Oh I might have just hit the jackpot here" thought Adam "I mean magic!? I get to use MAGIC!...Bitchin'

Adam cleared his thoughts and coughed.

"Anyway my second condition is that should any of this…Devil business leaks into my family, that they are protected and secure."

Instead of laughing Rias actually gave Adam a warm smile.

"You are not just becoming my servant Adam. You are becoming a part of my family as well. To me those a part of my peerage are my friends and because of that you gain a number of privileges by being a part of my peerage. Those privileges will be discussed at a later time."

Adam blinked at what he heard. Even though he had steeled his resolve about becoming a Devil there was still some doubt to be had. So he voiced it.

"Rias I have a question for you."

"Yes?" urged Rias.

"If there are privileges to being a part of your peerage why didn't you say so? I mean I would have been more tempted to join if I knew what they were" said Adam.

Rias nodded understanding Adam's point.

"Your right I could have tempt you with the knowledge of the other benefits you'd gain by being a part of my peerage but…that isn't how I wish to attract individuals such as you to my peerage Adam. I left you with the knowledge of what a devil is so that you may make a decision without any temptation or greed. Yes there was near eternal life involved but you also knew a little of the downsides to being a devil. Some were obvious others you asked me about just now. So tell me Adam…what is your answer?"

What Rias didn't realize was that she just destroyed what doubts Adam had left. Here was Rias, a Devil, acting with such politeness and tact. It was true she wanted something from him but she wasn't forceful or angry. Instead she was calm and accommodating and that was a plus in his book.

"My answer is yes Rias."

Rias smiled and motioned to Akeno for something. From a bag Adam didn't know she had Akeno took out what seemed to be a board and a chess set. Quickly Rias set up the board. However there were pieces missing. On the board there was only ten pawns, one rook, one knight, and one bishop. The pawn pieces were glowing a strange red. To add even more oddity to the pieces four of them seemed to have an odd deep crimson colour while the others were a deep red.

"So what's happening?" asked Adam.

Rias seemed to blink in shock.

"Well normally when a Devil is chosen to be reborn they will react to the piece best suited for them."

Adam nodded. He wasn't happy chosen as a pawn but he could see the value of such a piece. While it was true that the pawn was the weakest piece on the board it had the power to evolve into any other piece save the king. How that was relevant to now Adam had no idea.

"Alright so let's do this!"

Rias nodded and lifted her hand. Rias eyes widened with shock when eight of her ten pawn pieces were lifted off the board.

'He needs eight pawn pieces!? And four of them are mutant pieces! I may have made the right choice in claiming you Adam.'

Without further hesitation Rias let the eight pawn pieces go straight into Adam's chest completing the process.

"Now Adam the transformation into a Devil is a rather painless process. All your changes will occur in the next hour or so. Afterwords you will meet with me at the club room tomorrow after school. Do you understand?"

Adam nodded. He clenched and unclenched his fist. He felt different, more powerful. Already Adam could feel a strange energy fill his body.

"**Soon."**

Adam jumped at the deep voice that rumbled in his skull. He quickly looked around for the source but found none. After breathing to calm himself Adam began to realize something.

"Where in the hell is Zane!?"

-Back with Zane-

Zane was currently finding himself is a rather fucked up situation. The cutest chick he had ever seen had now turned into the sexiest woman he had ever laid eyes on. And afterwords this chick decided to kill him and set him 'free'.

'Adam you bitch! You knew this was going to happen! When I die I'm haunting your sorry ass till the day you die you friggen dick!'

Zane jumped to the side to avoid another light spear from Yuuma or whatever the babe's name was.

'if I have to die…at least my killer has a great rack.' Thought Zane.

Now Zane may have not been an open pervert like some but he had a healthy respect for the female body…hey the guys about to die give him a break here.

'Fuck dying!' thought Zane.

After a quick look around Zane realize he was back in the city and that he was surrounded by stores.

'I could hide' he thought 'but which store should I hi-…Oh that's perfect!'

Yuuma looked around for Zane, tears in her eyes (this will be explained properly so don't worry about her being out of character all will be revealed). Yuuma sensed Zane inside the small firework store hiding in a closet.

'Damn it Zane you're not making this easy for me!' thought Yuuma.

Quickly the fallen angel flew into the store, ready to end the life of Zane Garrows.

When Yuuma entered the fireworks store, light spear ready at hand, she slowly walked through each aisle in the store. Making sure there was no exit Yuuma made her way to the closet she sensed Zane hiding in. With a steel resolve she ripped open the closest door to see that Zane had a creepy smile on his face.

'What the hell!' thought Yuuma

Yuuma began to assume that she caused Zane to mentally break. However that assumption was destroyed when Zane managed to push past her and jump for the window. As Zane prepared to jump Yuuma noticed the large wire that he had in his hand.

"Wait…that's not a wire that's a fuse!" yelled Yuuma.

Zane looked back at her with that stupid grin on his face. Quickly he lit a match he managed to find in the store and lit the fuse.

"Sayonara bitch!"

Zane managed to jump through the window of the store and land on the ground, his arms covering his ears. The store exploded with a shower of sparks and fire. Zane got up to see the flames of the once standing shop. With a stupid grin Zane began to laugh and pelvic thrust the air in front of him.

"HAHA take that BITCH! What do you say to that!"

Literally a second later a light spear was driven into Zane's chest cavity.

"….oh" muttered Zane.

Zane fell backwards, landing on the ground with a loud thump. It hurt. His chest felt like it was burning, the throbs of pain was intense enough to make it difficult for Zane to even focus. As he felt himself get colder Zane saw Yuuma hovering above him.

"…damn…you…got me" sputtered Zane.

Yuuma nodded, a frown marring her face.

"…I'm gonna…take…a guess here…and assume you won't tell me…why ya killed me eh?"

Again Yuuma nodded.

"…will…you at least…tell me…..your name?"

Yuuma seemed hesitant but she replied.

"My name is Raynare."

Zane smiled weakly, a little blood escaping his mouth. By all accounts he should have been dead before he could utter a word, instead his body seemed to be holding out much longer then he thought.

"cool….well…guess that's it then."

Zane closed his eyes. He felt Raynare's lips touch his lips in a chaste manner. Zane then heard the flapping of wings and knew that Raynare had left him.

'Ya know' thought Zane 'even though she killed me…I'm kinda of wondering why she did it? I mean it could be just me but I think I felt a little hesitation during this entire fiasco.'

Zane coughed again, more blood spilling from the hole in his chest and from his mouth.

'Look at me…thinking about a hot girl even when I'm dying, hell the girl I'm thinking about did this to me.'

Zane managed a chuckle from his weak body.

'Well since I started I might as well die with woman on the brain. That Rias chick was awesomely hot but I think Akenos more my style.' Thought Zane.

…That poor bastard zane had know idea the kind of woman Akeno was. But that didn't really matter as the seal paper covered in his blood began to glow.

'Well…guess this is it' thought Zane as his eyes began to close on their own.

'You know…when I get to hell….I'm so haunting Adam.'

Zane felt a smirk form on his face. Suddenly he saw a red glow as the last of his sight turned black.

'Huh…always thought the light would be white rather then red?'

With that the last of Zane's strength left him and he let the darkness take him

"ZANE!"

End of Chapter

…NOT!

Just joking here's the rest of the chapter-

-With Adam-

Adam was at the door with Rias and Akeno saying goodbye when saw them jerk to attention.

'Woah woah what's worng!?" asked Adam.

Rias had a surprised look on her face as she looked at Akeno. No words were said as Akeno pointed the palm of her hand at the air.

"Well Adam it appears an unexpected contract has been issued. You know what this would be a good time for you to see first hand one of the duties of a devil."

Rias held out her hand which Adam grasp. Suddenly the ground beneath the three of them lit up with a crimson symbol and then they were gone. When the teleportation ended Adam was laughing in amusment.

"Damn you guys seriously have to teach me how to do that."

Adam's smile dropped from his face when he saw the surprised faces of Akeno and Rias.

"Guys what's wrong?" asked Adam.

Rias looked at Adam with pity whereas Akeno put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm…I'm sorry Adam but…look behind you."

Everything seemed to slow down when Adam saw what was behind him. It was Zane on the ground. At first Adam thought his friend was just sleeping as he sometimes did outside but this fragile illusion was shattered with the gaping hole present in Zane's chest.

"ZANE!…Zane…" mumbled Adam.

Zane wasn't a very emotional person. He tended to hide his deep emotions from others. But the sight of his dead friend brought a single tear to his eye.

"Dammit….DAMMIT!"

Adam breathed in deep to calm himself. His friend was dead, bleeding from a giant hole in his chest. There was nothing that he could to change the fact that Zane was dead. It took Adam a second to remember the words Rias had used in the past. The way she spoke about recruiting people. He had to be sure.

"You can bring him back can't you." mumbled Adam.

Rias looked at Adam with shock. She didn't think he would discover the evil pieces ability to resurrect humans as devils.

"Adam…I can't"

Adam chuckled darkly.

"I thought so. Zane doesn't have one of those…sacred gears you were talking about. He's just a waste of resources."

Rias' expression began to turn more frightful. She wasn't afraid of Adam, he wasn't even a full fledge devil yet. But what she feared was how Adam's feelings may result in a situation that she would rather avoid. Rias moved forward to comfort him.

"Adam." She whispered.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Rias backed away as a small green circle formed on the back of Adam's left hand.

"DAMN IT!" yelled Adam. A small red gauntlet like arm band began to form around Adam's hand.

"HE DOESN'T NEED TO BE A HIGH PIECE. JUST MAKE HIM A PAWN!"

The gauntlet fully formed and began to shine in response to Adam's feelings.

Rias just shook her head.

"Adam it's more than just me picking someone. The evil pieces must react to them as well (4)".

"Rias" whispered Akeno.

Rias glared at Akeno and turned her attention back to Adam.

"Please Adam understand I can't just resurrect whoever I wish. There are rules in the matter."

Adam went quiet. Slowly he nodded.

"I…I understand. I don't like it. But I understand."

"RIAS" whispered Akeno.

"What!"

Akeno gestured to the bag she was holding that contained the evil pieces. It was glowing.

"…Oh".

Adam turned to see what the commotion was about.

"Is…that bag glowing?" asked Adam.

Rias nodded and opened the bag. A single bishop piece floated out of the bag, glowing a fierce crimson red.

"Oh my" uttered Akeno.

Rias just stared at the piece. She heard of things like this happening before. Of a previously normal evil piece evolving into a mutation piece. Rias turned her attention back to Zane. She concentrated on his corpse and was surprised to find his body was still alive, his heart just barely beating.

'Whatever pierced his chest just nicked his heart. The fact that he's alive is nothing short of a miracle.' Thought Rias.

However now that she was concentrating on Zane she could sense the telltale energy of a sacred gear. It seemed to be just recently awoken…it was odd considering that most sacred gears awaken during puberty. Rather than waste time Rias quickly sent the bishop piece into the hole in Zane's chest. Almost instantly the hole closed up and Zane's breathing stilled. When Zane's breathing stopped Adam began to worry.

"Come on." muttered Adam "COME ON!"

"**BOOOST!"**

Adam jumped both at the voice and at the sudden amount of power he felt coursing through his body.

"What the hell!?"

Adam seemed to finally notice the gauntlet on his left hand.

"What the hell is this thing?"

Rias kneeled beside Adam.

"That Adam is your sacred gear. From the looks of it your gear is called double critical. It will double your power whenever you activate it."

'Although the boost sound is a bit new' thought Rias.

A groan snapped Adam out of his thoughts as he watched Zane begin to get up. Adam grinned and kneeled beside his friend to make sure he was alright. Rias and Akeno however looked at Zane with shock.

"How is he standing right now?" asked Rias.

Akeno just shrugged.

"Perhaps his sacred gear has to do with healing?" she suggested.

Rias just sighed. An unknown but powerful sacred gear seemingly capable of rapid healing with Zane and an odd double critical that seems to be far more powerful than it should be resides in Adam.

'Just what in the world are these two?' thought Rias 'What is their power?'

Rias just decided to let it go. She would learn of what powers they wielded in the future. For now they were a part of her peerage, they were family, and as such she would help them get accustomed to their new lives as quickly as possible.

She turned her attention back to Adam and Zane just in time to hear Zane speak.

"Oh sweet nipples my chest is killing me!" said Zane "Where the hell am I?"

Adam clasped his hand on Zane's shoulder.

"Breathe buddy..we got a lot to talk about."

Zane just looked at Adam.

"Like what?"

Adam just looked at his friends chest. Zane looked down to see a hole in his shirt along with blood stains.

"Huh…so I got speared through the chest." Said Zane

"Yup."

"Damn…so that's a thing."

Adam felt his eye begin to twitch with Zane's attitude.

"Wait wait….so that means that everything that happened to me tonight wasn't a dream?" asked Zane.

Rias saw the fear in Zane's eyes and sadly nodded.

"I'm afraid so."

Instead of looking more terrified Zane seemed to radiate happiness. Seemingly instantly Zane shot up on his feet and yelled to the world.

"HELL YEA BITCHES ZANE GARROWS GOT KISSED BY AN ANGEL!"

Adam's jaw dropped.

"YOU GOT WHAT!?"

Rias' felt her eyes twitch. The idiot probably didn't realize that it was a fallen angel that kissed him. Akeno however just giggled at Zane's behaviour. Rias smiled as it seemed Adam was annoyed with Zane's behaviour and was handling it maturely. Adam rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"So let me get this straight" said Adam "an Angel….kissed you?"

Zane jus grinned stupidly.

"She had the wings and everything so yea it was an angel."

"Rating?"

"11" stated Zane.

"Damn!….duuuuuude!"

"Duuuuuude!"

The two friends fist bumped.

"Nicely done bro!" said Adam.

Rias' jaw dropped as she watched the two converse.

'…oh my Lucifer the both of them are idiots!'

Rias couldn't help but smile though.

'Well at least they won't be boring' thought Rias.

END

**Announcements:**

For myself Yumma's (A.K.A Raynare) eyes look violet to me. If it's that big an issue than leave your comments about such in the reviews or PM me

This Store will be temporary and in no way exists in the actual Highschool DxD universe…I Think. Also this store is homage to the original Oppai (Boobs) Level of the original series. (For those that read ahead to see what this message was about, read on to find out what I mean.)

For those of you that wonder if Adam will have all of Issei's abilities the answer is NO. Adam will have a distinct set of abilities and powers that are unique to him. As for Zane he too has a sacred gear that will be powerful in a different way than Boosted Gear, neither of them will have unlimited power (that makes a story boring if you don't know what you're doing, as sure as hell don't) And finally Issei will be in the story with a different sacred gear. This one will be able to match Ddraig in terms of Rarity and will be focusing on a different aspect of power then boosting (read on to find out).


End file.
